


Aorist

by Davechicken



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, S4-S10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's funnier in Enochian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aorist

**Author's Note:**

> In the Ancient Greek, the indicative aorist is one of the two main forms used in telling a story; it is used for undivided events, such as the individual steps in a continuous process (narrative aorist); it is also used for events that took place before the story itself (past-within-past). The aorist indicative is also used to express things that happen in general, without asserting a time (the "gnomic aorist"). It can also be used of present and future events; the aorist also has several specialized senses meaning present action. [Wikipedia]

** Nouns - Case **

**Nominative** : _Of nouns, the subject of the verb. The one ruling, not the one ruled, no matter what the word 'subject' implies._

_I_ go into Hell. _I_ am not the only one, _I_ am not the first. _I_ will be the last. _I_ fly as far and hard as _I_ can, past flames that lick and hands - no,  claws \- that bite. Nothing _I_ have known prepares _me_ for this horror, and _I_ feel fear for the first time. Fear of not being strong enough. Fear of  failing. When _I_ see **him** , _I_ do not know whether _I_ should rejoice or weep.

**Accusative** : _Of nouns, the object. The thing to which things happen. Not necessarily guilty, or implying guilt of others._

**He** is there. Righteous, they call **him** , though in truth **his** face is twisted with a thousand horrors. _I_ have seen only Heaven, only Earth. _I_ have witnessed what _I_ thought was suffering, but **he** \- **it** \- is worse. _I_ look at the **thing** _I_ am to  save.

**Vocative** : _Called upon, addressed, spoken to. I need your attention. This is for you._

**Dean** , _I_ call. **Dean Winchester** , _I_ am here to save **you**. A name that hurtles past _my_ lips in a roar that sends the dark things scurrying. _I_ cry out in the tongue of angels, and for a moment... for a moment the light is enough. _I_ close _my_ hands upon **him** and _I_ pull and pull and pull.

**Genitive** : _Owned. Belonging to. Not free, forever another's._

**Sword** of Michael; eldest son of eldest one. Henry begat John. John begat **you**. Son of John, brother of Sam. **You** have never belonged to **yourself**. **You** never will.

**Dative** : _Purposeful, with intent. To a place, for a person._

Made for him, cast in blood and bone. Hewn of trees planted deep in soil, cultivated and consoled to house a flame so bright it burns _my_ eyes. **You** are  his. **You** were made  for him. **Your** Free Will is a lie. **You** have never been free.

**Ablative** : _In - at - on. By - with - from. Movement away._

**You** were meant to say  yes. **You** were meant to conquer. **You** were meant to end this all, to bring the slow spin to a halt. **You** were meant to cut **your** hand through the air and end all the songs. **You** look _me_ in the eye and say: **_no_**.

***

** Verbs - Voice **

**Passive** : _I am seen._

**_We_** are just pawns in a game of chess. A board that lay beneath **_our_** feet: squares **_we_** could not see. A hand bid **_us_** go this way, go that. Take the pawn to the other side, turn **him** into a  Queen. **_We_** were always supposed to be  white, but the squares beneath **_our_** feet that **_we_** were made to tread were both. How could anyone know which hand moved them?

**Active** : _I see._

Blood and a promise carved into the fabric of Heaven. A pact, a bond more profound than a voice thrice distilled and translated through the whispers of the Host. **You** rebel, and _I_ follow. **_We_** break free.

And so does ~~he~~.

~~~

**Deponent** : _Passive in form, active in meaning._

~~He~~ is gone, but so is  he. **You** are now alone. **You** are no longer needed. **You** can have the life **you** always wanted. **You** can paint **your** picket fence white, **your** town red. **You** can retire. A woman, a child, a roof, a life.

_I_ give these things to **you**. 

***

** Verbs - Mood **

**Indicative** : _It is what it is._

A deal, says the ~~snake~~. Fifty-fifty. _You_ and ~~me~~. And although _I_ think about it, although _I_ try to say no... it is what happens. Carved indelibly on the scrolls of history, woven into the fabric of the Fates... between warp and weft the _angel_ and the ~~demon~~ dance.

**Interrogative** : _Is it?_

_I_ slam ~~creatures~~ into walls. Light burns from _my_ hands. Grace holy in _my_ eyes as _I_ demand answers. Purgatory. ~~Purgatory~~. Land of so many untapped  souls. A world to save - a life to preserve - and this is the only way. At least, _I_ tell _myself_ it is.

**Conditional** : _If it is... then it is._

If _I_ can get the  souls, then the world will not end. If _I_ can make this work, then **he** will be safe. They will  all be safe. ~~Except for Sam. Except for him. _I_ tried~~. It all hinges on this, on a  deal. Promises of reward, dependent upon a see-saw balance between yes-and-no. It must work. It has to.

**Subjunctive** : _Would it, could it, should it..._

It seemed like the right thing to do. Lesser of two ~~evils~~. Accept a deal with the ~~devil~~ to save the **world**. But he wasn't the ~~devil~~ , he was something less. And with the souls he would be something more.

**Optative** : _I hope it._

Help _me_ , FATHER. Show _me_ the L - I - G - H - T. Show _me_ the W - A - Y. Prayers sent up and UP and U - P. Eyes cast Heavenward, to a sky long since  silent. _I_ am ~~alone~~.

**Jussive** : _May it._

_I_ have no choice. It must be, it will be. It shall be. ~~Please~~.

**Imperative** : _Do it._

~~Love _me_~~.

***

** Verb - Tense **

**Present** :

_I AM_. HE is dead and is no more. _I AM_ all that remains. All children rise up in turn. All children become the parent. That is how time moves: a mouth that consumes that which gave it birth. HE is gone and now _I AM GOD_.

**Past - Perfect** :

_I_ was an angel. _I_ was, and am no longer. The string of _me_ that wound through time had been cut, and a rope instead that looped around the world. _Mine_. _I_ was no longer that, no longer a slave. At the time _I_ had thought it right, had thought it good.

**Past - Imperfect** :

It was not good. It was a lie. A blue collar choked around _my_ throat. Orders given and incomplete. Things begun and unended. The end was not now. The end was not to come. It would go on, and on, and on. 

**Pluperfect** :

Before **man** there was ~~her~~. ~~She~~ came, and ~~she~~ wreaked ruin and destruction. Blood and hunger and bones and voices screaming for more. ~~Blackness~~ and a slick of red and oil-slick-sin. ~~Old things~~ older than **fish**. They had not stopped.

**Future - Imperfect** :

A vision given to **him** of a world under ~~Lucifer~~ : a world of death and decay. How was that different to _mine_? Justice that _I_ gave as black and red as the ~~voices~~ inside of me. _I_ meant only love. _I_ meant only good. _I_...

**Future - Perfect** :

Tomorrow it is Sunday. _I_ like Sundays. On Sundays Daphne and _I_ go to church. _I_ feel at peace there, _I_ feel close to HIM. After the sermon _I_ will go home and accept visitors. They come to _me_ because _I_ am a conduit. _I_ allow HIS love through _me_ to heal them of their pain.

Tomorrow there is fish for dinner.

**Past Participle** :

~~He~~ knew what _I_ had done. ~~He~~ knew _I_ had pulled Sam free. ~~He~~ was not happy at the sound of _my_ wings beating, beating, stealing, plucking. **One** from ~~Hell~~... less from the ~~Cage~~.

**Present Participle** :

Sitting in the mire; the ~~voices~~ and the claws.  Blinking in the ~~dark~~ ; _my_ Grace almost guttered.  Watching through the trees as **he** finds salvation in ~~monsters~~.

**Infinitive** :

In order to grow, _you_ must change. In order to know, _you_ must ask. In order to win, _you_ must risk. A gamble of wings, of light, of G - R - A - C - E. 

What is it to be an _angel_ , but to serve LOVE?

**Gerund** :

Angeling. Humaning. Changeling. Never one for long. Never any for truth. Sliding between the senses, slipping between the cracks. _I_ am no longer sure.  This is no longer ~~BLACK~~ and ~~WHITE~~.

***

**Ablative Absolute** : _With it done, I can rest._

The world is saved. The world is in danger. The world is saved. The world is in danger.

It is a lie to think the story can end. It is a lie to think that after one step follows a second. A third always comes, and the journey never ends.

With it done, another comes.

If not _me_ , then someone.

**You**?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the descriptions of the terms are used liberally, for artistry's sake.
> 
> With thanks to ShadowSide for the beta! I realise it's strange.


End file.
